


надо мною кроме твоего взгляда не властно лезвие ни одного ножа

by meow_fuck_meow



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25069201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meow_fuck_meow/pseuds/meow_fuck_meow
Summary: немного необычная ханахаки аукогда человек начинает испытывать к другому симпатию, он начинает откашливать лепестки, либо полностью цветы, которые символищируют сущность объекта воздыхания, а когда по настоящему влюбляются, цветы начинают расти на теле. это не опасно для здоровья, только если цветы не ядовитые.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	надо мною кроме твоего взгляда не властно лезвие ни одного ножа

Геральт пытался сдержать новый приступ удушающего кашля, от которого на глазах выступали слёзы, и рассматривал лежащий на ладони маленький жёлтый цветок. Лютик едкий, если быть точным. Довольно неплохое и краткое описание барда. Такие же цветы сейчас росли по всему его телу, Геральт уже не вырывал их. Бесполезно. Лютик, который цветок, полетел на землю. Лютик, который бард, и любовью к которому захлёбывался Геральт, ещё крепко спал в разбитом ими лагере, и ведьмак, чтобы не разбудить его своим кашлем, решил немного прогуляться, заодно проверив расставленные вчера ловушки. Им повезло, в парочку попались кролики, значит, Геральт сможет приготовить для Лютика для них свежий завтрак.

— Ты готовишь мне завтрак? — Лютик открыл глаза: видимо, почувствовал запах жареного на костре мяса. — Это так мило.

Геральт нахмурился, Лютик улыбнулся. Растрёпанные со сна волосы торчали во все стороны, глаза ещё щурились, но в целом это был тот же Лютик, только немного бледный. Геральт не решился спрашивать, в порядке ли он. Скорее всего, просто не выспался, привычки спать на твёрдой и холодной земле у него не было, в отличие от Геральта. Сколько бы они не путешествовали вместе, бард никак не мог приспособиться, но и не уходил. Даже после того, как Геральт сорвался на него тогда, в горах, когда прогнал, накричал, обвинил во всём, он вернулся. Геральт даже не извинился нормально, когда встретил Лютика в одной из таверн. Мешали лютики в горле. Просто промямлил что-то о том, что ему жаль и сказал, что Лютик может пойти с ним, если хочет. Лютику этого хватило, он буквально расцвёл на глазах. Собрал свои пожитки и те немногие монеты, что заработал за день, и вот они уже в пути. Геральт снова тайком кашляет лютиками, срывает их со своей кожи и следит, чтобы Лютик не ввязался в неприятности.

Они двинулись в путь сразу после завтрака. Геральт, заметив бледность Лютика, пустил его на лошадь. Бард обрадовался, залез на Плотву, поток его речи усилился, он начал активнее махать руками, рассказывая Геральту то, что произошло, пока они были врозь. Они ехали вместе уже несколько дней, но истории у Лютика не заканчивались. Пока Геральт размышлял о том, что чуть было не лишился этого болтливого надоедливого попутчика, верного друга и просто хорошего человека, он не заметил, что движения Лютика стали какими-то странными, кожа вдруг побледнела, а глаза заслезились от солнца. Геральт не замечал, а Лютик ничего об этом не говорил.

Через пару часов Лютика вырвало и он чуть не упал с коня. Кажется, он бредил, бормотал что-то о смерти, о том, как ему страшно, как ему нечем дышать. В тот момент Геральт по-настоящему понял, что такое страх за жизнь другого человека.

— Лютик! — Геральт спешился и в самый последний момент поймал барда, наклонившегося в его сторону. Лютику было очень плохо, и Геральт понял, что он умирает.

— Держись, Лютик, сейчас мы что-нибудь придумаем.

Геральт почувствовал под дублетом барда что-то странное. Он положил полубессознательное тело на землю и распахнул его одежду. Под нижней рубашкой тело Лютика густо заросло зеленью. На тонких стеблях цвели сине-фиолетовые бутоны неправильной формы. Сердце Геральта сжалось, он перестал дышать. Страх липкой жижей заливался в лёгкие, холод окутал все внутренности. Аконит.

— Мать твою, Лютик!

Геральт гнал Плотву на всей возможной скорости, и лошадь, пусть вся в мыле, не подводила. Геральт не понимал, куда он едет. Единственное, о чём он мог думать, было то, что Лютик должен выжить. Если бард умрёт, Геральт вскоре отправится за ним. Он гнал кобылу, что-то приговаривал на ухо Лютику, которого усадил перед собой, чтобы тот мог опереться на ведьмака спиной. Когда перед ними, наконец, показалась деревенька, ведьмак вздохнул с облегчением.

— Кто-нибудь, помогите! — кричал Геральт, въезжая в деревню. — Здесь есть знахарка? Чародейка? Колдун? Кто-нибудь здесь может ему помочь?

Он остановился посреди улочки, снял барда с лошади, и, держа его на руках, огляделся. Народ толпился вокруг него, но никто не горел желанием помочь. Геральт злился, а ещё он был напуган, как раненый зверь, потому что сейчас на его руках умирал Лютик, тот самый, который жутко ему надоедал, который жутко бесил, и которого Геральт жутко любил.

— Да помогите же вы ему, кто-нибудь, — взревел Геральт. — Он умирает!

— Вы, милсдарь, ведьмак? — спросил кто-то из толпы.

— Да, я ведьмак, — сдержанно ответил Геральт, — это что-то меняет?

— Мы тут не рады ведьмакам! — Крикнула толстая женщина, прижав к себе поближе детёнка лет восьми.

— Мой друг умирает, помогите ему, — Геральт больше не кричал, потому что Лютик на его руках задрожал и всхлипнул. — Помогите, умоляю вас.

Он говорил ещё что-то, молил, может, даже угрожал, Геральт уже не помнил, но какие-то мужики, по указанию старухи в довольно потрёпанной одежде, забрали барда из его рук, а его самого отвели на корчму, но когда Геральт немного пришёл в себя, потребовал отвести его к Лютику. Мужики, хоть и неохотно, но указали ему на нужную избу. Знахарка, что принялась было за лечение, увидев Геральта, опустила глаза. Ведьмак понял, что барду конец.

— Сколько? — тихо спросил он.

— Смерть от отравления аконитом наступает за пять часов, но твой друг, судя по всему, болен несколько дней, может с неделю. Из-за того, что аконит пророс сквозь него, а, следовательно, является, частью его организма, смерть может идти за ним очень долго.

— Он сейчас в сознании?

— Я дала ему пару настоек, которые должны облегчить симптомы, но они ещё не успели начать действовать в полную силу. Ты должен смириться, милсдарь ведьмак. Он умрёт.

Геральт не ответил, только заглянул в комнату, где на узкой койке лежал полуживой Лютик, а затем вышел на улицу. С губ сорвался не то стон, не то крик, кулак ударил в стену так, что на костяшках сразу же выступила кровь. Мужики, что наблюдали за домом знахарки с самого прибытия ведьмака, молча удалились. Им предстояло найти место, где можно выкопать могилу для чужака.  


— Милсдарь ведьмак, — женщина, не испытывая ни малейшего страха перед злым и отчаявшимся мужчиной, положила ладонь на его плечо, стремясь успокоить.

— Геральт, — он прервал её, не дав ничего сказать, и скинул с плеча маленькую морщинистую ладошку. — Меня зовут Геральт.

— Пойдём-ка в дом, Геральт.

На небольшом столике уже стояли две приготовленные чашки с чаем. Геральт не сомневался, что в его чай добавили успокаивающий настой. Он всё же сделал небольшой глоток, но тут же закашлялся, закрыл рот рукой, и, после относительно небольшого приступа, обнаружил на ладони новый лютик. Горько ухмыльнулся. Возможно, теперь это единственные лютики, которые Геральту предстоит видеть рядом с собой всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

— Люди говорят, — снова начала старушка, внимательно глядя на маленький цветок, — что у ведьмаков нет чувств.

— Люди говорят, — хмыкнул Геральт, — что люди лгут.

— Как зовут твоего друга?

— Лютик.

— И в руках у тебя?..

— Лютик.

Женщина всё поняла. Молча подошла к нему, оттянула ворот рубашки — от доспехов Геральт избавился ещё в корчме. Тело Геральта было усыпано лютиками так же густо, как тело барда — аконитом.

— Расскажи-ка мне, милсдарь, о своём друге.

— Да что о нём рассказывать, — вздохнул ведьмак. — Талантливый поэт, надоедливый только, зараза. Прилип ко мне однажды, лет двадцать назад, как банный лист к голой заднице, я от него избавится не мог. Ему от меня даже по шее прилетало, а он все равно не бросал. Терпел.

Геральт сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться. От нахлынувших воспоминаний стало грустно и хорошо одновременно.

— Я начал вот это выкашливать, он не знал. Я всё сделал для того, чтобы он не узнал. Когда эти цветки вылезли аж на заднице, я его прогнал. Наорал на него страшно, во всех грехах обвинил, сказал, что видеть больше не желаю. Лютик, он такой, знаешь, он же всегда спорит, доказывает до последнего, а тогда ушёл молча. Только попрощался. Я его тогда лихо обидел. Потом сам нашёл, не извинился толком, но он меня простил. А теперь, — Геральт зажмурился и не закончил.

— Геральт, — голос, которым его звал Лютик, был таким слабым, что ведьмак его еле расслышал, но тут же оказался у его постели, сдавил ладонью плечо.

— Лютик, — улыбнулся ласково, как никогда ещё не улыбался, — скажи мне, где её искать? Кого мне привезти, чтобы всё это прошло, Лютик? В кого ты втюриться успел, зараза такая?

— Не надо, — бард слабо покачал головой.

— Что не надо? Скажи мне, где её найти, я хочу чтобы ты жил, дубина.

— Не надо никого искать, — Лютик говорил прерывисто, со свистом. Его снова стошнило в стоящее рядом с койкой ведро, он закашлялся, снова заговорил что-то про страх, смерть, любовь, что-то про Геральта.

Лютику в бреду снилось самое начало. Ему снился первый цветок, выплюнутый после пира в честь Паветты Цинтрийской. Он снова переживал этот страх. Как же он боялся, что Геральт прогонит его, если узнает. Отчаяние. Боль. Выступившие слёзы.

Когда он его прогнал, Лютик нашёл на своём теле сине-фиолетовые цветы и понял, что скоро умрёт. Цветы были ядовитыми. Как и сам Геральт. Лютику снилось, как он сидел в тёмной комнатке на постоялом дворе, как выдирал из себя цветы с корнем, как плакал от боли, потому что стебли не хотели прощаться с его плотью. Это было больно, но ещё больнее были слова Геральта.

«я хочу чтобы жизнь сплавила тебя подальше от меня»

Что же, Геральт. Очень скоро твоё желание исполнится

Геральт понял, что ответов не добьётся. Всё что он мог — это сесть рядом с постелью, взять его за руку и ждать. Так ведьмак и сделал. Хрупкая ладонь с музыкальными пальцами горела, дыхание было тяжёлым. Ведьмак сидел возле узкой постели несколько часов, когда старая знахарка подошла к нему с лютиком, который он оставил на столе, и залепила ему смачный подзатыльник.

— За что?

— За глупость твою, — пробурчала знахарка, кинувшись к своим склянкам, смешивая какие-то травы. — Скажи мне, что ты знаешь об аконите?

— Ядовитое растение, — Геральт задумался, — как выглядит знаю, и всё, пожалуй.

— Вот из-за таких люди и умирают.  
Геральт издал привычное «хм» и вперился взглядом в бабку.

— Что происходит?

— Вроде умный ведьмак, всё должен понимать, а такого символизма и не заметил. Аконит, милсдарь ведьмак, с лютиком, одного поля ягоды. Родня они, понимаешь? Как муж с женой, дошло? А ещё его волчьим корнем кличут.

Геральта как будто ещё раз по голове ударили, только намного сильнее, чем знахарка. Он понял.

— Что вы делаете?

— Делаю смесь, которая приведёт твоего барда в полное сознание на несколько минут: ему нужна трезвая голова, чтобы аконит получил признание и перестал его отравлять. Тогда я смогу его спасти.

Кровь. Пол комнаты был залит кровью. Его кровью. Лютик всхлипывал, давился криками и рыданиями, но продолжал рвать заново растущие цветы, выцарапывать их из себя, пытался избавиться и от чувств вместе с ними, но не получалось ни то, ни другое. Сине-фиолетовые цветы аконита были очень красивы в лунном свете. Лютик в своём тёмном углу был жалок.

Геральт ждал, когда травы подействуют, следил за каждой черточкой лица Лютика, надеялся, что они не опоздали.

— Геральт? — бард улыбнулся. — Я здоров, да?

— Почти, — Геральт наклонился к губам Лютика, прижался к ним на пару мгновений, просто проверяя. Лютик попытался превратить это в нормальный взрослый поцелуй, но Геральт не дал ему этого сделать. Времени было мало.

— Геральт, — Лютик говорил быстро, так, что Геральт не мог его прервать, — я чуть не умер, и я должен сказать, что я…

— Влюблен в меня, — Геральт закрыл Лютику рот ладонью и договорил за него. — А я в тебя, и я клянусь, если твои грёбаные акониты сейчас не завянут, я сам тебя прикончу.

Через полчаса травы перестали действовать, Лютику стало хуже. Знахарка выгнала Геральта из дому и отправила его на корчму, чтобы не мешался под ногами, но Геральт остался сидеть на крыльце. Его цветы, так же, как и у Лютика, засохли и без проблем выдергивались из тела. Жизнь Лютика зависела от того, протянет ли он эту ночь.

На рассвете старая знахарка вышла из дому и наткнулась на заснувшего на ступенях крыльца ведьмака. Белые волосы растрепались, падали на лицо, сидеть ему явно было неудобно, но до корчмы, куда старуха его отправила, он так и не дошёл.

— Милсдарь ведьмак, — она растолкала Геральта, — просыпайтесь.

— Как Лютик? — первым делом спросил Геральт, ещё даже не открыв глаза.

— Жить будет, только отдохнёт пару дней.

Геральт почувствовал, как по щеке прокатилась слеза облегчения, казалось, что в мире стало намного больше воздуха, чем было всего минуту назад. Геральт рассмеялся, поднялся на ноги и, обняв по пути старуху, рванулся в дом. Знахарка вздохнула. Уж сколько нам открытий чудных готовит просветления путь. Много всего она видела в своей жизни, но плачущего от счастья ведьмака — ни разу.  


Через пять дней Лютик встал на ноги. Ведьмак покинул его лишь на один день — кончились деньги, а недалеко была работа. Сейчас они вместе благодарили знахарку за помощь, надеясь, однако, что больше им никогда её услуги не понадобятся. Лютик, счастливый, обещал сочинить про это путешествие великую балладу. Геральт, не менее счастливый, но всё такой же грозный, обещал сломать барду пару пальцев, если он эту балладу напишет.


End file.
